La única
by Hermione-Gr-P
Summary: One- Shot. Este es otro fics de la pareja Draco&Ginny, espero que les guste. Adelanto: "Bueno..... ahora dime así que quien te gusta, Ginny?" "Pues..... me gusta.....Dr". Lo admito soy mala para los summary. LEANLO, please.


Hola, aquí estoy con mi tercer fics, de Harry Potter. Este fics es sobre una de mis parejas favoritas de Harry Potter, esta vez le toco a la pareja de Draco & Ginny, espero que le guste, y que tenga buena acogida.

Ahora les quiero decir que los personajes de este fics son de J.K.Rowling y Warner Bros. Y la canción es de Juanes. Yo avise así que no me demanden.

Simbología: 

...- Diálogos

"..." Pensamientos

_... Letra en cursiva, la canción_

Bueno no los quiero molestar así que aquí esta la historia.

**La única**

****

En un día del colegio Hogwarts magia y hechicería un joven de16 años, de pelo rubio y ojos grises, mas conocido como Draco Malfoy. Estaba en un profundo combate con su conciencia, todo por una chica de un año menos de él, que lo tenia profundamente enamorado; no sabia que hacer, él sabia que estaba prohibido amarla, ya que su padre nunca la aceptaría porque era de una familia con quienes estaban en combate por defender Harry Potter. Además su padre quería que se convirtiera en un Mortifago, uno de los ayudante de Lord Voldemort , él no quería hacerlo, no estaba de acuerdo con los ideales de su padre ni de Voldemort, en no creía en la limpieza de la sangre, desde que empezó a descubrir la horrenda verdad que le pasaba, ahí se le ablando el corazón . Pero había un punto que mas lo angustiaba... no sabia si ella lo quería. "No se que hacer" se dijo Draco.

En otra parte del castillo una pelirroja de hermosos ojos verdes, estaba pensando en cierto chico de pelo rubio, que le arrebataba el corazón. Se dio cuenta que lo amaba de hace no mas de un mes, ahora cada ves que lo ve se pone colorada y su corazón empezaba a latir a mil por hora. Pero tenia un problema ella era de la casa de Gryffindor y era deshonra a los otros de su casa, pero el mas importante era que su familia no creí que aceptaría esa relación. Aun que sus padres no le dejen, estaba decidida a contarle todo lo que sentía ese mismo día. Esta mucha estaba punto de salir de su sala común de Gryffindor, hasta cuando sus amigos y su hermanos la detuvieron.

Ginny, a donde vas tan apurada?- pregunto su hermano, era igual de pelirrojo que ella, su nombre era Ron Weasley.

Pues iba...a... las cocinas, si eso, a las cocinas- contesto un poco nerviosa Ginny, con una sonrisa un poco tonta. La verdad es que iba a las mazmorras, en donde se encontraba la sala común de los Slytherin, casa de donde pertenecía su amado "Pero que tonta soy, voy a la sala común y les digo que vengo a ver a Draco Malfoy, se van a reír de mi" Penso Ginny

AH, Que bien nos traes cosas para comer aquí, ya?- exclamo Ron con una estrellas en sus ojos, Harry y Hermione, los amigos de Ginny y Ron, se rieron de la forma como se puso Ron. Ginny rodó los ojos, no podía creer que su hermano fuera tan glotón.

Esta bien, voy a intentar traer todo lo que pueda para que tu te lo comas todo como un cerdo.- dijo Ginny tras eso se giro y empezó a caminar hacia la salida de su sala común.

Espera Ginny, yo voy contigo- dijo Hermione y corrió hasta llegar con la menor de los Weasley. Las dos salieron de su sala común, hablando de cualquier tema, desde las clases hasta que salió el tema de que persona les gustaba.

Y bien Hermione, quien te gusta?- dijo Ginny aunque sabia la respuesta de su amiga.

Pues...me...me...gusta...Harry- dijo Hermione un poco avergonzada, y bajando la cabeza, pensando que aun Ginny le gustaba Harry. Ginny nunca le había gustado Harry, solo era un capricho, por decirlo.

Que bien Hermione!- dijo Ginny muy exclamativa, Hermione levanta la mirada, no entendía a Ginny, ella entendió esa mirada y dijo- Ay, Hermione, pense que ya te habías dado cuenta que ya no me gusta Harry, tan solo era un tonto capricho- Hermione sintió como un gran peso se le caía de encima, y sonrío- Así te deseo la mejor suerte del mundo con Harry, yo te voy ayudar en todo lo que quieras- Hermione abrazo a su amiga.

Muchas gracias- dijo Hermione- Bueno... ahora dime así que quien te gusta, Ginny?- pregunto Hermione, las dos estaban ya apunto de llegar a la cocina.

Pues... me gusta...Dr...- pero Ginny no puedo seguir ya que había chocado con alguien. Hermione alcanzo agarrar a Ginny por la túnica, mientras que la otra persona sé cayo- Lo lamento- dijo Ginny y poso su mirada al muchacho que se había caído, le dio todo un vuelco el corazón, era su amado.

Pero mira por donde vas, eres estup...- pero se cayo al ver a Ginny mirándole fijamente, a él también le dio un vuelco al corazón, no quería mostrarse amable con ella, así que dijo cualquier cosa -... pero tenias que ser tú, la traidora de los sangre limpia, eres tonta o te haces, fíjate por donde vas. No quiero que me lastimen, y más aun, y persona como TÚ, WEASLEY- dijo Draco, él no podía creer lo que le dijo a su amada, se le estrujo el corazón. Ginny había quedado con los ojos como platos, no podía creer lo que le había dicho Draco, mas aún ÉL. Ginny no soporto más le pego a Draco una cachetada.

No soy ninguna tonta, ni estúpida- después de eso empezó a llorar y salió corriendo por el pasillo. Draco anonado por lo que le hizo la pequeña de los Weasley, sintió que su corazón se le rompía en mil pedazos. Hermione se quedo viendo a Ginny mientras se alejaba, y se volvió hacia Draco.

Esta vez si te pasaste Malfoy, NUNCA PERO NUNCA LE VUELVAS A DECIRLE ASÍ- luego le pego una cachetada, y salió corriendo en la misma dirección que su amiga. Draco se quedo solo, no le importaba que le hubieran pegado otra cachetada si no estaba en blanco lo que le dijo a Ginny y la reacción de esta "Tengo que hacer algo" Penso Draco.

Mientras tanto Ginny seguía corriendo por los pasillos en un mar de lagrimas, hasta llegar a la sala común de su casa. Entro por el retrato de la Dama Gorda siguió corriendo hasta su habitación.

Ginny, que te pa...- Dijo Ron, pero no siguió ya que su hermana siguió corriendo hacia las escaleras, para ir a su habitación. Harry, Ron y todo la gente que estaba en la sala se quedo en un silencio total.

Ginny siguió, y siguió corriendo hacia su habitación. Al llegar cerro la puerta tras sí, y se dirigió hacia su cama y se echo a llorar mas fuerte cada vez, no podía creer que Draco la tratase así. "Es imposible, me tengo que olvidar de él... lo tengo que olvidar aun que me duela toda mi alma" penso Ginny mientras seguía llorando.

Hermione siguió a su amiga, al entrar a la sala común toda estaba silenciosa, para un poco y les pregunto a Harry y a Ron.

. Ginny ya entro?- pregunto, Harry y Ron asistieron. Todo el mundo escucho eso y se volvió hacia los tres amigos. Ron le iba a preguntar algo pero Hermione fue a la habitación de Ginny dejando esta vez todo la sala común entre murmullos. Harry y Ron tuvieron que esperar en la sala común, ya que ellos no podían ir a la habitación de las mujeres.

Hermione al llegar a la puerta se dio cuenta que estaba cerrada, así que intento lanzar un hechizo pero recordó que esas puertas no se podían abrir con un hechizo. Así que tuvo que llamar a la puerta, mientras escuchaba el llanto de su amiga, ahora ella entendía todo.

GINNY, ABBREME LA PUERTA PORFAVOR!- dijo Hermione. Ginny abrió la puerta, aun llorando, y dejo pasar a su amiga. Abrazo a su amiga con fuerza mientras ella lloraba- Ya Ginny, sé que te sientes mal, por lo que te dijo la persona que te gusta, cierto?- dijo Hermione, Ginny asistió. Tan obvio era que le gustaba Draco.

No se que hacer Hermione, no lo se, no lo puedo odiar, pero no me gusto que me lo dijera él, esas horribles palabras- dijo Ginny un poco más calmada.

Te entiendo Ginny. A mi no me gustaría que Harry me dijera eso- dijo Hermione lo mas sinceramente.- Sabes creo que es mejor que descanses, para que aclares mejor tu ideas Ginny. – esta asistió, y se recostó en su cama. Hermione salió de la pieza. Se dirigió a la sala común en donde el mundo ya estaba hablando excepto Harry y Ron que al verla la llenaron de preguntas, así que les tuvo que contar una parte de la historia, saltándose que Ginny quería a Draco.

Mientras tanto Draco ya estaba en la sala común de Slytherin en una nube de pensamiento maldiciéndose a si mismo por haber dicho esas palabras. "Que voy ha ser, que voy hacer para que ella sepa que la quiero y que me perdone por haber dicho esas palabras, por no saber que contestar" estaba pensando hasta que alguien lo saco de sus pensamientos era de Pansy Parkinson, una muchacha de su casa que era muy arrogante, además estaba detrás de él.

.- Escucha Draco esta canción, del grupo llamado "Sangre Limpia"- dijo Pansy. Draco se le ocurrió una idea al escuchar la palabra "canción". Después se fue de la sala común, dejando a Pansy con una mirada tonta.

Ya era el día siguiente, Ginny se había quedado muy dormida. Se levando sin hacer ruido para no despertar a sus compañeras de habitación, saco ropa para un día sábado y se metió al baño. En la ducha penso lo que paso ayer y se dijo a sí misma que tenia que sacar a Draco de su corazón, aun que le costara mucho, ya vestida y arreglada, salió de la habitación en la cuál una ya estaba despierta y la saludo, y las otras estaban durmiendo. Al llegar a la sala común, fue una sorpresa que se encontrara con sus tres mejores amigos al verlas se acercaron a ella.

Te sientes mejor- le pregunto Ron a su hermana, ella le quedo mirando para luego mirar a Hermione que movió los labios sin pronunciar algo "les tuve que contar, no le dije nada sobre tu amor", Ginny por su suerte le entendió.

Si...bueno vamos a desayunar?- dijo Ginny para cambiar el tema. Los otros tres asistieron. Al llegar al Gran comedor ya estaban casi todos levantados, solo faltaban pocos Gryffindor, entre ellos las compañeras de Ginny. Draco al verla entrar le dio un vuelco a su corazón, tenia que ser ahora o nunca. De repente las luces se apagaron del Gran Comedor, todos miraron hacia arriba, todos estaban muy sorprendidos. De repente empezó a sonar una música desde la mesa común de Slytherin, todo el comedor se giro hacia esa mesa, y vieron a Draco con una guitarra y un micrófono encima de la mesa. Ginny se volvió hacia Draco, que estaba pasando?. Entonces Draco empezó a cantar, sin desafinarse.

_Yo te quiero a tí yo no quiero a nadie más  
_

_Porque eres tú la que me hace suspirar  
_

_La dueña de mi amor y todo mi corazón  
_

_La única que yo quiero con loca pasión  
_

_La que despierta mi razón  
_

_La que navega por el mar de mis deseos y mis sueños  
_

_La que me embruja con su olor  
_

_La que me lleva por las calles y me muestra los luceros_

Todo el comedor estaba anonadados por lo que escuchaban y veían. Draco se bajo de la mesa aun cantando y fue caminando hacia...

_La irremplazable, la indispensable  
_

_La incomparable, la inolvidable tú  
_

_La irremplazable, la indispensable  
_

_La incomparable, la inolvidable tú_

Draco se dirigía a paso firme a la mesa de Gryffindor muchos miraban con ojos como plato, y casi todas las chicas miraban embobadas. Draco se acerco a Ginny y la levanto de su puesto aun cantando.

_Y mírame y verás que mis ojos te aman más  
_

_Y mírame y verás que te digo la verdad  
_

_Yo soy para ti y tú eres para mí  
_

_La dueña de mi amor y todo mi corazón  
_

_La que despierta mi razón  
_

_La que se vuelve mi oración  
_

Ginny no podía creer lo que le estaba cantando Draco, lo miraba sorprendida. Ron miro con receló, pero sabia perfectamente los sentimientos de su hermana hacia ese chico así que no hizo nada, para detener a Draco que estaba acercando a Ginny con él, aun cantando.

_La que navega por el mar de mis deseos y mis sueños  
_

_La que se viste con un Traje de bonita poesía  
_

_La que me embruja con su olor  
_

_La que me lleva hasta el final  
_

_La que me lleva por las calles y me muestra los luceros  
_

_La que se mezcla con mi sangre y hace parte de mi vida_

_La irremplazable, la indispensable  
_

_La incomparable, la inolvidable tú_

Draco termino de cantar la canción, y miro a Ginny que aun lo miraba sorprendida, así que Draco se acerco su cara con la de Ginny y la beso, ella acepto gustosa. Los dos se fundieron en ese beso, sin importarles que todo el comedor los miraban mas anonadados aun de lo que estaban, hasta que Albus Dumbledore, director de Hogwarts empezó aplaudir. Draco y Ginny se separaron y se miraron sonriendo, mientras escuchaba los aplausos de los alumnos, exceptuando de los de Slytherin que seguian anonadados, y también aplaudieron todos los profesores. Excepto Snape que seguía igual de anonadado.

Ginny, te amo con todo mi corazón, disculpa por lo que te dije ayer, no quería decírtelo, pero para que no te dieras cuentas dije esas horribles palabras. Perdóname, por favor?- dijo Draco.

Yo también te amo. Disculpa aceptada, Draco. Pero que haremos ahora con nuestra familia no creo que acepten lo que sentimos- dijo Ginny entristeciendo la mirada.

No te preocupes van ha tener que aceptarlo es nuestra decisión. Además yo no quiero ser mortifago si es que te preocupa.- dijo Draco, Ginny sonrío- Te amo Ginerva Weasley.

Yo igual te amo, Draco Malfoy- luego de eso se fundieron en su segundo beso, sin importarles lo que le pasara.

Fin?

* * *

Bueno termine con este fics, si quieren lo puede hacer mas largo, solo déjenme un review si quieren o no, ustedes lo decidirán. Ahora me despido nos vemos.

B

Y

E

n.n REVIEWS


End file.
